cyberculturesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KathFitzgerald/Review
Marshall McLuhan · Medium is anything message · Orwellian, big brother Is watching Postman · Media · We choose to be under big brother · Amusing ourselves to death · Willingly surrender December · Structure and development of internet and World Wide Web · Xanadu- literary texts linked together · CERN project · Internet is a communication tool Benedikt · 3 World and 4 threads · world 1- material world: mountains, rivers, non human creations · world 2- consciousness, ideas, inside brains · world 3- infrastructures- human created: schools, clothes, language HUMAN CREATED IDEAS AND ITEMS · theorize what does it mean to have cyberspace- what does it do? · Cyberspace doesn’t replace world 3, just displaces items from world 3 · 4 Threads o heroic narrative overcoming o mythology o math o can we create utopia Virilio · Everything is moving so fast causing instantaneityà trauma · Actions and relationships that move and form so quickly · Thinking about how the speed is shifting time, space, and humanity Jenkins · Convergence culture- coming together of different forms of media · Everything is interacting and bringing media across platforms Collective knowledge · Group of people pooling knowledge, greater than individual knowledge · Lead us to radical democracy, more radical than what we know now · Has to be able to accessed to answer a question at some point in time Cyberliteracy · Knowledge and understanding of what is happening · Consciousness · Being able to read technology and find your way around it o Interactivity o Speed o Reach o Anonymity · Being aware of the compression of time and space McAllsiter Game Complex · School shootings · Cause violence? · Truth is in the dialectic of the two · Neither either or, but they are both right in their own sense · Need to be studying computer games o Have as much cultural force as literature and film · When we’re gaming, we’re learning something · All these games teach us something · Push medium- sends a message if you want it or not · Pull medium- draws you in · Have to play them, watch others, and analyze o Killer o Achiever o Explorer o Cheater · How does player change artifact? Geocaching · Interactive of RL and virtual world Rape on Cyberspace · Mr. Bungle- gross things to write as soc. experiment · No idea it causes such trauma · physical, but also mental · Mutliple User Domain MUD · Multiple Object MOO Cyberracism · translocal whiteness · Jessie Daniels · cloaked websites · not an issue of recruitment, knowledge has become reingraned · no gatekeepers for that knowledge Hacktivism · vandalism and defacement · deep knowledge of technology and how it works Cyberfeminism · calling out traditions of gender hierarchy · feminism isn’t focus on women- gendered ideals and norms are recreated and displaced into cyberspace · we’re already cyborgs · deal with reality, embrace and acknowledge · continue to be oppressed by regimes · use to protect our humanity · ironic and blasphemous does not mean innocent Information · misinformation can be presented as valid Cyberspace and reality are interconnected RL appears as fragments of artifacts in VL Category:Blog posts